Increasingly, computing capacity is being provided through flexible and diverse arrangements of computing services. For example, a customer may receive, through a computing resources provider, a variety of services such as computing instances, file storage services, hosted distributed databases, and so on. In many instances, these services are assembled together to form a group of computing resources, on which one or more applications execute.
Configuring groups of computing resources may be a difficult endeavor, due at least in part to the number and complexity of the components involved. It may also be challenging to undo changes made to the configuration of the group of computing resources, particularly where the changes occur incrementally over a period of time.